


Bookstore AU

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Grizz works at a bookstore in NYC , and Sam is a customer
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early Monday morning at The West End Bookseller's bookstore in New York City, the sun was shining through the large glass display windows and blanketing the shelves and stacks of books in a creamy light; the dust visibly floating from the tops of the books. The smell of leather, parchment, and coffee filled the air as Gareth Visser finished his third cup of the morning, leaning against one of the shelves as he placed their latest order onto the display shelf ahead of him lazily. Monday morning's were always slow, so, Grizz was in no hurry to finish up the job of displaying Stephen King's latest novel in the display window. Grizz loved working at the bookstore. How couldn't he when he was surrounded by what he loved the most? 

However, he was rather tired this morning and not quite as chipper as he usually was at his shift. This being due to the fact that he’d had a late night out at the club. Grizz wasn’t much for clubbing, but he had needed a drink and didn’t mind the chance to meet someone new. Perhaps a new prospective date. Alas, this did not happen. Grizz had sat drinking alone all night. Grizz wasn’t like most guys out there on the scene, he didn’t dress scantily clad or wear makeup or anything flashy, he preferred flannels and jeans over shorts and tank tops. So, the gay bars never offered him much luck. 

After promptly displaying all of the new arrivals, Grizz began working on re-shelving returned items for their 'lease' books, when he heard the bell above the front door ring. He sighed to himself, not a customer this early. Please no, he just wanted a peaceful morning like normal. But, this morning was about to be anything but peaceful and quiet. 

Placing the last of Daniel Steel's latest novel onto their proper shelf, Grizz made his way to the front to great their new customer. Only, he didn't see anyone in the front. He knew they hadn't left, the bell would have rung a second time. He must have missed them, they must be somewhere else in the store. It didn't take long for Grizz to spot the ginger young man, stood between the 'poetry' and the 'play' section of the tiny corner store, his head held high as he inspected the stacks of books. 

"If you can't find what you're looking for there, we do have some new poetry arrivals in the back. Kuhn's new poetry novel "18 years" we just got in stock too if that's what you're looking for." Grizz said to him. Only, the young man didn't turn around, he didn't even address Grizz's words. 

'Rude', Grizz thought as he made his way over to the customer who appeared to be scanning each book carefully. 

Grizz easily towered over the young man, and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, causing him to jump. 

"Oh shit! I mean- Sorry! I didn't see you there." The young man said, his blue eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Grizz. 

Grizz couldn't help but laugh lightly at the boy's shock. "No no, I didn't mean to scare you. I tried talking to you first but you didn't respond." 

The young man's eyes widened again before giving Grizz an apologetic smile. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm deaf," He explained, signing along to his words in a language Grizz didn't understand, “But I read lips! So don’t worry I can, in fact, understand what you’re saying.” 

Grizz instantly felt guilty for thinking him rude. He also couldn't help but notice how blue this guys eyes were, or how plump his lips were and how they wrapped around every word he spoke so carefully. "Oh- no worries. Is there uhm- how can I help you? Did you come in looking for anything in particular?" Grizz asked, stumbling over his words as he found himself blushing in the mans presence. 

The man smiled wildly. "Oh! Yeah umm, I'm looking for Ginsberg. Anything by him. I just watched this movie based off his life staring Daniel Radcliffe and I had to see if any bookstores had his works. I just moved here, you see, so I found this place on google in high hopes of finding some of his poetry." 

Grizz smiled, the guy had good taste. "Well you came to the right place. We have two copies of his collected works. Let's see..." Grizz's eyes expertly scanned through the stacks until finding the book He had in mind. "Here we go: The Collected Works of Allen Ginsberg." He handed the book to the man. "I'm Grizz by the way. Well- Gareth. But everyone calls me Grizz." 

The man giggled adorably. "I know- I read your name tag. I'm Sam." He extended his hand for Grizz to shake. 

"Welcome to New York City, Sam." God I'm so stupid, I have my name tag on and I just told him my name as If he can't read. He's deaf, not blind. Good going, Grizz. 

Sam beamed up at Grizz, causing Grizz to loose his breath. "Thanks. So uhm- care to check me out?" He asked, holding up the book. 

Too late, Grizz thought. "Sure! Yeah- follow me."

Grizz lead sam to the checkout counter and rang up the book for him. “That’ll be 20.75 please.” Grizz said, holding out his hand. 

Sam rummaged through his wallet and instantly blushed when he realized he only had a 20 on him. “Erm- I only have a 20.” Sam confessed, looking bashful which Grizz found rather endearing. “I’ll come back after my classes with some change. When do you close?” 

Grizz loved the idea of seeing Sam again, but his shift would be over in a few hours. “No need. I’ll cover it. Just- don’t tell my boss.” Grizz said with a wink, causing Sam to go even redder. Grizz reaches into his pocket and pulled out the three quarters and took Sam’s 20, putting it in the old cash register and handing the book to Sam. “‘The weight of the world is love. Under the burden of solitude, under the burden of dissatisfaction. The weight. The weight that we carry is love.” 

Sam was staring up at Grizz with a flourishing blush and wide eyes. “Uhm....” 

“It’s ‘song’ by Ginsberg. Haven’t you read it?” Grizz suddenly felt rather foolish. 

Sam instantly mentally facepalmed. “Oh! Yeah-sorry...” he was as red as a strawberry, even redder than his hair. 

Grizz chuckled. “No worries.” He printed off the receipt for Sam, scribbling in the margins. “Here’s your receipt.” 

Sam took it, as well as the book and gave Grizz a grateful smile. “Thanks, Grizz. Maybe I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Grizz said, giving Sam a smile and watching as he walked out of the door and down the street. 

‘Please don’t throw away that receipt....” Grizz thought, considering he had written his number on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had had a long day in lectures and was eager to get back to him and Becca's, as well as her girlfriend Kelly's, apartment. They had all moved up to NYC just a few short months prior and shared a small two bedroom apartment. Kelly and Becca in one room, Sam in the other. Sam had come here for his degree to become an interpreter, Becca for photography school, and kelly for nursing. They knew their old small town had little to offer them and so, they took a trip up to NYC and vowed to not return to West Ham. 

All day Sam had been distracted. His mind wondering to the cute boy with the goofy smile and funny name that worked in the bookstore. It was all Sam could think about the entire day. He hadn't even taken any notes like he probably should have, he just daydreamed. 

As Sam got into the apartment he could smell pasta being cooked, making his stomach grumble. He had forgotten that he hadn't eaten lunch that day. "I'm home!" Sam called, closing the door behind him and meeting Becca in the kitchen. Kelly wouldn't be home for another few hours seeing as nursing school involved a lot of late nights. 

"Hey! How was your first day?" Becca asked, signing to Sam one handed as she stirred the pasta with the other. 

Sam shrugged. "Fine I guess. Classes are long. Boring. A lot of old men lecturing , the usual." Sam walked over to her. "Though my morning was kinda amazing." 

Becca raised an eyebrow "Oh?" 

Sam was already beaming. "I met a guy. At the bookstore. You know the one right by the Starbucks off campus?" 

"I know the one. Was it the tall one with the long-ish black hair and man bun?" Sam nodded. "Oh! He didn't strike me as gay. Wait- is he?" 

Sam shrugged again. "I don't know., I only just met him! I wasn't about to ask his sexuality. But he was so sweet and helpful and just- perfect. He even paid for part of the book I bought because I didn't have the right amount of change." 

“What book?” Becca asked. 

“That isn’t the point here, Becca. A hot guy actually was nice to me! I mean sure, it’s his job but still.” Sam handed the book to her. 

She opened it where the receipt sat and smiled. “Sam... I think he’s gay for sure.” 

Sam perked up. “What makes you say that?” 

“His number is on the receipt.” 

“Let me see that......” Sam’s eyes went wide as he scanned over the receipt. She was right. Grizz’s number was on the receipt scribbled in his handwriting on the bottom. “Holy shit.” 

“You should text him.” Becca said matter of factly. “You desperately need to get laid.” 

“Becca!” 

Becca just laughed and shrugged. “Well it’s true. How long has it been anyway?” 

Sam blushed. 

“That’s what I thought. Text him.” 

***

Grizz worked overtime that afternoon. For one reason and one reason only; to find a book on sign language. He searched the language section for hours until finally finding one. He paid for it and brought it home, neglecting his algebra homework, and practiced over and over. He knew it was silly. There was no certainty that Sam would text him or even that they’d see each other again, but Grizz didn’t care. He had to take the chance. 

Around 8pm Grizz had rehearsed the same phrase over and over when his roommate Luke came home. 

“Hey man- what are you doing?” 

Grizz looked away. “Nothing...how was class?” 

Luke shrugged. “Long as hell. Seriously though, why are you reading a book on... British sign language?” 

“I met a guy....” 

Luke was smiling ear to ear. “My man! What’s his name?” 

“Sam...”

“You’re blushing. I haven’t seen you blush over a guy in forever man. Good for you. Did you get his number?” 

“Not exactly-“ Grizz was cut off by the sound of his phone chiming. He glanced at his screen, seeing it read: Incoming text from maybe, Sam? Slide to read. 

He opened the text. 

“Hey, it’s Sam from the bookstore this morning. Funny I found your number on my receipt, do you give that to all yours customers? ;) “

***

“Becca! That’s way too forward!” Sam protested, pulling his phone out of beccas hands. 

“Too late, already sent.” 

“I hate you.” 

Becca rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You’ll be saying quite the opposite later.” She winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Grizz had been texting back and forth for all of two days. And it had been an amazing two days for both of them. However, Grizz couldn’t seem to get the courage to ask Sam out or invite him over. He didn’t want to seem too pushy or forward. 

It was the beginning of Grizz’s shift at the bookstore when he was about to text Sam good morning, when the bell above the door rang. Unexpectedly, it was Sam. Grizz automatically straightened up his hair and shirt and smiled wildly at Sam. “Hey!” He said, sounding probably way too enthusiastic. He was grateful Sam couldn’t hear him then.

“Hey.” Sam said, smiling at Grizz and walking up to the counter. “I was hoping I’d find you here. So, uhm how-“ 

Sam was cut off by Grizz holding up his hand. “One second. Wait. Let me just uh....” he began signing the phrase he had been practicing over and over. About halfway through he thought he’d forgotten but then quickly remembered. He held his hands out to Sam expectedly. However, Sam didn’t seem too impressed much to Grizz’s disappointment. “No? Uhm- you don’t look so impressed.” 

“Am I supposed to understand that?” Sam asked. 

“You didn’t?” 

Sam shook his head. “Nah.” 

“Well- fuck. That’s....” Grizz sighed. 

Sam began signing along to his words again. “What are you doing?” He asked with a bemused smile. 

“I’m trying to speak in gibberish apparently. “I wanted- I wanted to say, ‘how are you, it’s nice to see you, how do you like my sign language?’” Grizz pulled out the book from behind the counter that he had been practicing with. 

Sam erupted into giggles. 

“What?” Grizz asked, awkwardly smiling. 

Sam pointed to the book. “This is BSL, I use ASL.” 

“They’re different?” Sam nodded. “Come on man! It’s the only book I could find here.” 

“Why are you learning sign language?” Sam asked. “Are you planning on going deaf?” He smirked. 

Grizz chuckled. “No I’m not.” He said matter of factly. “It’s just- I wanted to be able to talk to you. Or well, sign to you.” 

“I can read lips.” 

“I know.” Grizz said with a nod. “But I wanted to be able to talk to you, you know, in your language.” 

Sam blushed. “Oh.... shouldn’t you be like doing homework or something considering you’re a student too?” 

Grizz shrugged. “Sure. But im also preparing for time in between my studies: when I’m talking to you everyday.” Grizz knew it was risky to flirt, he didn’t even know if Sam was day. But he didn’t care. He had to risk it. 

Sam was bright red , but smiling nonetheless. “Would you- uhm- would you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee or something after your shift maybe? I’m free after 4.” 

Grizz took that as a good sign. “Yeah! I mean uhm- sure, I’d love to. I get off at 4:30 today. I could pick you up? Maybe you could teach me some ASL?” 

Sam smiled. “I’d like that.” 

*** 

Sam and Grizz sat in a small cafe just off of NYU’s campus, drinking lattes and practicing sign language. 

Sam showed Grizz the sign for “nice to meet you” and Grizz has signed “meet” wrong. Sam laughed. 

“You just said, ‘It’s nice to date you.’” Sam turned Grizz’s hands as he attempted to sign ‘meet’ again so they were facing him, the right way. He couldnt ignore how soft Grizz’s hands were, nor how his touch sent an electric current up Sam’s arm. “There you go.” 

Grizz saw an opportunity with this. “Well it is nice to be on a date with you, so I wasn’t entirely wrong.” 

Sam blushed, going completely scarlet. “Is this a date?” 

“Do you want it to be?” 

Sam smiled, nodding softly. “Yeah if that’s okay with you.” 

Grizz chuckled. “I wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t.” 

This made Sam laugh too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was elated when he got back home that night, smiling ear to ear. Becca was sitting in the living room, studying with Kelly when she saw Sam come in, noticing the smile on his face. 

"I take it today went well then?" She signed, smirking. 

Sam nodded, still beaming. "So well. And- for confirmation- he's gay. He's definitely gay. He said it was a date- us getting coffee." 

Becca signed the signal for clapping. "I'm happy for you!" 

"Thanks love." 

Sam left the two girls to their studying and immediately went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door, smiling to himself. Grizz was amazing. 

After finishing his homework, Sam pulled out his phone, texting Grizz. 

To Grizz, from Sam: Hey, what are you up to?

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam, from Grizz: Hey! Not much, just got home, today was great by the way. We should do it again sometime. :) 

To Grizz, from Sam: I'd love that :) what are you doing this weekend ? 

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam, from Grizz: Nothing planned, I'm off all weekend from work so nothing. unless, you'd like to plan something ? Want to come to my place? I'd say we could go out but i don't get paid till Monday. You can teach me more sign! I've been practicing ;) 

Sam blushed reading the message. Surely Grizz didn't mean 'sex' by 'come over to my place' right? Sam couldn't help but wonder.... 

To Grizz, from Sam: sure! Love to. And I'll have to see how good you've gotten. 

Buzz buzz 

To Sam , from Grizz: Awesome! I can cook you some lunch maybe? Saturday sound good? Around noon? 

To Grizz, from Sam: sounds like a plan :) 

***

Saturday 

Grizz had cleaned his small apartment about ten times over. Luke was visiting his parents Friday night and wouldn't be back till late today, so he figured he and Sam would have plenty of time to themselves. Then it hit him; he had technically never been alone with Sam before. Sure they were alone in the bookstore the first time they had met, but that had still been somewhat public. Now, Sam would be here in his apartment, just the two of them. 

Grizz cooked them both some lunch, seeing as he wasn’t the best cook, he went with the classic grilled cheese. Simple and cheap. He was a college student, after all. Soon, the doorbell rang and Grizz nearly jumped out of his skin. He double checked his appearance in the hallway mirror, he looked okay he thought. His hair was down and he was wearing a flannel and jeans. Finally, Grizz made his way to the front door and opened it. 

Sam stood there in the hallway, looking gorgeous as ever. His ginger curls were nearly styled, and he wore a brown jacket with a flannel, a grey tshirt and tight fitting blue jeans that left nothing to the imagination. “Hey.” Sam greeted. 

“Hey... I’m so glad you made it, come on in.” Grizz said, stumbling over his words. 

Sam walked past Grizz and into the small studio apartment, and Grizz could smell his cologne and thought he might faint he smelled so good. 

“Nice place.” Sam complimented. 

Grizz took out two plates and placed the grilled cheeses on each one, handing one to Sam and sitting down on the couch. “Thanks. Should I put on a movie or something?” Grizz suggested, signing the sign for thanks and movie. 

Sam was impressed by the few signs Grizz remembered. “Yeah, thanks for lunch too by the way.” Sam said quietly before taking a bite of his grilled cheese. 

Sam felt so awkward at first, not to mention nervous. But after eating and settling on a movie, Sam felt much more comfortable. After the movie, the two sat practicing sign language. Sam was very pleased with how quickly Grizz was catching on. He’d be a pro in no time. Soon their conversation shifted to just getting to know each other. 

“Yeah, I work in the library on campus...You have a lot of house plants by the way. They’re pretty.” Sam pointed out after awhile. 

Grizz chuckled. “Yeah. I’ve always wanted a garden. This is the closest I’ll get in the city though. You know, they say if you have a library and a garden you have all you need. It’s.. C-I-C-E-R-O, I think.” Grizz signed. 

Sam smirked. “Cicero? Very smart.” 

Grizz laughed, “Why thank you so much.” 

Sam chuckled at Grizz’s sarcasm and couldn’t help but find his smile so endearing. Sam bit his lip, a single thought crossed his mind. “So... do you?” 

“Do I what?” 

“Have all you need?” Sam asked 

Grizz sighed. “Almost.” 

***

It was getting late, however neither young man expressed any urges to depart from each other’s company. They practiced sign language and talked. They sat face to face only inches apart on Grizz’s futon, They had now crossed the subject of how Sam went deaf.

“I was three, maybe four. And I got meningitis.” Sam explained. 

Grizz was baffled. “Meningitis? Wow.. do you- do you remember hearing at all?” 

Sam shrugged, thinking back. “Some. I remember my moms voice, the way she would sing to me and my brother Campbell. My dads laugh.” 

“Cool.” Grizz signed. 

“When i dream, I still dream with sound. But not new sounds” 

This intrigued Grizz. “What would be a new sound?” 

Sam sighed; thinking. “My voice. I remember it when I was a little kid. But I’m guessing it’s a little deeper now.” This made Grizz laugh. “I wish I could hear yours.” 

Grizz caught Sam’s eye and his words brought Grizz nearly to tears. He wanted nothing more than to give that to Sam, or at least ease the pain in his eyes. More than anything, he wished he could kiss Sam. He had been thinking about it all night. “Could you uhm- could you teach me one more phrase in sign language?” Sam nodded. “How do you say ‘kiss me’?” 

Sam was shocked, but smiled nonetheless. He noticed how suddenly shy Grizz appeared. How his eyes were watery. How he wouldn’t look Sam in the eye. He was nervous. Sam’s heart was pounding, but he decided to take initiative. The room seemed to have raised in temperature as Sam leaned forward, cupping Grizz’s cheeks slowly and hesitating for a moment, waiting for Grizz to pull away in case Sam had read the situation wrong. When he didn’t, Sam, taking a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him. 

Grizz was so shocked Sam actually had kissed him that for a moment he couldn’t move, he felt frozen. In a matter of seconds, Grizz quickly found himself kissing Sam back. And god, did that feel amazing. Grizz felt his mind shut off completely and his heart pounding inside of his chest as his lips moved against Sam’s. Everything that had built up to this exact moment had been well worth the wait. 

Things turned heated rather quickly. Grizz pulled Sam into his lap by the backs of Sam’s thighs, but Sam didn’t mind at all, he was too consumed in the fact that he was kissing Grizz to care. Grizz’s hands gripped Sam’s hips as they kissed, his tongue teasing along Sam’s bottom lip before nipping at it. Eliciting a moan from Sam. This only got Grizz riled up more, his hands traveling up Sam’s back and back down, slipping beneath his shirt and- 

“Oh my god! Grizz- what the hell man!” Luke’s voice called out from the entryway. 

Grizz was torn out of his bliss, pulling away from Sam and looking at Luke with wide eyes , causing Sam to turn around and immediately going red. 

“Oops.” Grizz muttered.


	5. Part 5 (Smut warning)

Sam got home late that night, around midnight. His time at Grizz's had gotten awkward so fast. 

One minute they were heatedly making out, not a care in the world, and the next they were awkwardly talking to Grizz's apparently shocked roommate, Luke. Luke seemed nice, however, Sam would have preferred to have met him under different circumstances, and not in Grizz's lap. 

They had tried several times after that to find some 'alone time' but had horribly failed each time. Either someone was walking in, or it just wasn't the right time. It was beginning to get frustrating. 

Sam arrived at the bookstore early one morning just to drop Grizz off some coffee for his shift. His morning class had been canceled, so he figured he'd hang out at the bookstore for awhile and keep Grizz company until things got busy. Sam stood, leaning against the counter while Grizz put away the latest stock of books. Sam enjoyed watching Grizz work, he enjoyed watching Grizz doing something he loved. Grizz finally finished and glanced at the clock. 

"Don't you have class in a few minutes?" Grizz asked, pointing at the clock. 

Sam shook his head, "Nah, it got canceled. You've got me for the next two hours." Sam said, smiling up at Grizz as Grizz approached him. 

Wrapping his arms around Sam's waste, Grizz pulled him close. "Hmm, two hours huh? I wonder what we can do for a whole two hours by ourselves?" Grizz was smirking. 

Sam went scarlet. "D-dont you have customers and stuff?" 

Grizz chuckled, "Not if I put the 'closed' sign up." He was grinning ear to ear, and Sam couldn't help but do the same. 

Sam watched, blushing and wide eyed as Grizz walked over to the door and flipped the sign to 'closed'. causing Sam's heart rate to excellerate. Was this really about to happen? Grizz took Sam's hand and lead him towards the back of the store away from the windows, winding through the stacks of books until they were properly hidden from view. Expertly, Grizz hooked his hands behind Sam's thighs and hoisted him up so Sam's legs were wrapped around Grizz's waste, his back to the shelves. 

Sam giggled. "That was graceful." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Grizz said, chuckling and pressing his lips to Sam's. 

Sam kissed Grizz back eagerly, his arms wrapped around Grizz's neck, his fingers weaving into Grizz's raven locks, tugging on them as he deepened the kiss. Causing Grizz to moan softly. Grizz gripped Sam’s ass tightly, giving it a firm squeeze, and smirking against Sam’s lips as he let out a soft whimper. God, Sam did things to him he couldn’t even begin to explain. 

Sam reached forward to unbutton Grizz’s flannel, his tongue lapping over Grizz’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Grizz allowed it, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip and pressing himself into Sam further, already desperate for some friction. This had been long in waiting which was why Grizz was so eager. He just wanted Sam, he needed him. 

Grizz let Sam down to his feet for a brief moment so he could toss his shirt aside, lifting up Sam’s as well and tossing it to the floor, making quick work of unbuttoning each other’s jeans and casting them aside as well. Grizz took a moment to admire Sam, his body was perfect. Covered in freckles, perfectly toned, he was stunning. “God, you’re beautiful, Sam.” Grizz breathed out before lifting Sam back into his arms again, pressing him firmly against the bookshelves as he kissed him again, with even more passion. 

Sam moaned in response against Grizz’s lips, the roughness of it all only turning Sam on more. He liked it rough. What could he say? Grizz began kissing down Sam’s neck as he reached down between them to rub at Sam’s growing erection, eliciting another moan from Sam. God, how Grizz wished Sam could hear himself. His moans were absolutely orgasmic to listen to. Almost pornographic. Sam was panting heavily, it was obvious it had been awhile since Sam had been touched this way. But then again, it had been for Grizz as well. 

Grizz pulled away from the kiss and held up two fingers for Sam and pressed them to his lips. Sam took Grizz’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them diligently, causing Grizz to mutter , “Oh fuck...” at the sight. 

Pressing his newly lubricated fingers to Sam’s entrance, Grizz watched Sam’s face as he slowly pushed them both into him. Sam’s jaw dropped and his head hit the shelf behind him as he let out a throaty groan of pleasure. The look on Sam’s face was enough to get Grizz fully hard. Sam was right, really tight. And Grizz could only imagine how good he was about to feel. But he took his time stretching Sam, not wanting to hurt him when it came to the real thing. He scissored his fingers inside of him, eventually moving them in a come hither motion, brushing against Sam’s prostate. This caused Sam to yelp, immediately covering his own mouth as he did so. His lust blown blue eyes found Grizz’s, and Grizz mouthed “let me hear you, Sam.” 

Grizz continued to finger Sam until his legs were trembling around Grizz’s waste. 

“Grizz- please. I need you.” Sam panted out, his face and chest flushed. 

“Hold onto me tightly.” Grizz instructed as he propped Sam up against the shelf a bit more, grabbing his own cock and pressing it up against Sam’s entrance. 

He pumped himself a few times for some much needed friction before, finally, pushing into Sam. Grizz let out a deep moan as Sam’s tight and warm walls engulfed his cock. He watched Sam with dilated pupils as he finally bottomed out. 

Tears were spilling from the corners of Sam’s eyes. It had been so long since he had bottomed, not to mention Grizz was the biggest he’d ever been with before.

“Breathe, baby.” Grizz instructed, reaching up with his free hand to wipe some of the loose curls from Sam’s face. 

Sam obliged, taking deep breaths as his body relaxed around Grizz. It took a few minutes, and thanks to Grizz’s award winning patience, Sam finally adjusted enough to give Grizz the ok to move. 

Grizz took it slow, no matter how much his instincts told him to start thrusting and pounding into Sam. He slowly pulled about halfway out, before pushing back in just as slowly. He repeated this until Sam started to whimper, and then moan. These moans were different, they were more eager and more desperate, and only egged Grizz on more. Grizz picked up his pace, holding Sam firmly in his grasp as he thrusted into the smaller man, pants and moans escaping his lips. Sam felt amazing around him, better than he had imagined. It took everything in Grizz not to just cum then and there. 

Sam’s back was leaned against the bookcase behind him, his arms gripping Grizz’s shoulders so hard he thought he might be hurting him, but neither of them seemed to care. They were both too far gone. 

“Fuck- Grizz...feels so good....” Sam panted, gripping Grizz’s shoulders tighter as he felt that heat boiling up in his abdomen. 

Grizz moaned in response, unable to speak briefly as he was so consumed in the present moment. His bones aches and his body trembled, but he was determined to get both of them to their climax before his body gave out on him. He picked up his speed, causing Sam to grip the bookcase with one hand and his shoulder in the other. 

“Fuck- fuck- Grizz!” Sam moaned out, getting closer and closer to the edge. Grizz felt absolutely amazing inside of him, stretching him out and filing him up. He never wanted this to end. 

Grizz was pounding into Sam so hard at this point that books began to fall off the shelves, Grizz was dangerously close. “Are you close?” Grizz asked, afraid he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Almost...” 

“What do you need?” 

“Let me touch myself, please...” Sam said sheepishly. 

Grizz smirked, “go ahead, darling. Let me watch you.” 

Sam adjusted himself and reached down between them to stroke his own cock, moaning and sighing at the much needed release it was bringing him. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to get close after that. Just a few pumps. “Fuck! Grizz- I’m gunna-“ 

But it was too late, Sam was spewing ribbons of white and clenching hard around Grizz’s cock as he came, moaning Grizz’s name into the crook of his neck. He was seeing stars. 

The feeling of Sam clenching around him was all it took for Grizz to come undone, coming hard into Sam with a loud moan, his body shuddering as he fucked them through their highs. 

With trembling arms, Grizz pulled out of Sam slowly after they both had calmed down, Sam whined at the empty feeling that followed. He stood on shaky legs, almost collapsing into Grizz’s arms, but gripping the bookshelf, he managed to stay on his feet. 

“That was.... well worth the wait.” Sam said, smiling at Grizz. 

Grizz chuckled, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Yeah.. it was.” He looked around at their surroundings. Dozens of books had fallen from the shelves along with their clothes and other bodily fluids on the floor. “We uh- we’ve got some cleaning up to do.” 

Sam blushed.


End file.
